


High on Adrenaline

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Bottom Danny, Riding, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: For McDanno, control freak Steve + sarcastic power bottom!Danny, both still full of adrenaline from the mission of the day.





	High on Adrenaline

Danny smirked, pushing a naked Steve down onto the bed. “Look at you, Steven ‘Control Freak’ McGarrett who gets off on blowing things up.” He kneeled on the bed, straddling Steve’s hips and ground his ass down on Steve’s hard cock. Steve reached up and jerked Danny down to sprawl on top of him, fumbling at his shirt.

“You’re no better.” He growled, throwing Danny’s button up shirt off the side of the bed and scraping his nails down Danny’s back. “I know you love my thigh holster.”

“It’s obscene.” Danny hissed, turning his head to bite a mark on the underside of Steve’s jaw. He shuddered, tilting his head back just enough for Danny to smirk into his skin and begin sucking hickeys into his neck. Steve groaned, his hands gripping Danny’s sides, and slid a leg between Danny’s thighs, pressing up against his underwear-clad erection. Danny made a sharp noise and pressed his hips down, grinding against Steve’s bare thigh.

Steve grunted, coaxing Danny into grinding harder with a hand clenching his ass firmly, kneading the tight muscle and causing Danny to groan against his neck. He made to flip them, wanting to be on top of Danny, but Danny sat up quickly and planted his hands securely onto Steve’s shoulders, pressing them into the bed and refusing to be turned.

“What are you doing?” Steve wriggled in his grip and glared up at Danny. They both knew that, if Steve really wanted to, he could break out of Danny’s grip. The fact that he was submitting to Danny’s firm grasp and his blown pupils told Danny everything he needed to know.

“You’ve been jumpy all afternoon.” Danny said lowly, letting Steve’s shoulders go with a warning look. Steve stayed still, and Danny leaned over to the bedside table, pulling open a drawer. “You haven’t slept in 30 hours,  _and_  you didn’t get to blow anything up today.” Steve opened his mouth to grumble but quickly found it filled with one of Danny’s fingers. He glanced at Danny, startled by the intrusion but wrapped his tongue around the digit, sucking at it slowly.

Steve heard a faint metallic jingle as he licked at Danny’s finger, swirling his tongue lasciviously and gratified at the flushed look on Danny’s face. He pulled his finger away and leaned down to kiss Steve, tangling their tongues and biting at his lips with fervor. He ran his hands down Steve’s arms and tangled their fingers together, raising them above Steve’s head to press into the pillow. Steve was so preoccupied sucking on Danny’s tongue that he almost didn’t hear the metallic sound of handcuffs clicking open. He jerked away and looked up at Danny, a question lingering in his eyes. Danny’s blue gaze met his steadily and he whispered, “Trust me.”

Steve’s brow furrowed for a moment, but he came to a decision and grinned up at Danny. “Always.” Danny’s answering smile was delighted and he ran a finger gently over Steve’s collarbone before leaned down to press their lips together softly. He nuzzled along Steve’s cheekbone and planted a kiss at the corner of his jaw.

“I know just what you need.” Danny purred in Steve’s ear, snapping a handcuff around one of his wrists. “You need to relax. You need to let go of all that adrenaline. You need me,” he snapped the cuff around the other wrist, “to  _make_  you let go.” Steve whined at Danny’s words, his eyes fluttering closed and his hips thrust back involuntarily against Danny’s groin. Danny tsked, running his hands down Steve’s immobilized arms to his shoulders. He shucked off his underwear, kicking them off the bed, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table.

“Gonna fuck me?” Steve said, spreading his legs wantonly. Danny inhaled sharply at the sight and scrambled forward to kiss Steve passionately. Steve moaned into Danny’s mouth, tangling their tongues together. Danny pulled back so their lips were barely touching and breathed raggedly against Steve’s lips.

“No,” He murmured, opening the lube and reaching behind himself with slick fingers, “I’m going to ride you until you scream.” Steve shuddered, and Danny smirked. “Is that acceptable?”

Steve exhaled shakily and nodded. “Yes,” he rasped.

Danny’s grin melted into a moan as he fucked himself slowly with one finger, quickly working up to two and scissoring them. Steve watched avidly, biting his lips and clenching his hands with the need to  _touch_.

“You’re going to feel so good inside me, babe.” Danny murmured, pressing his forehead against Steve’s. “You’re going to fill me up, stuff me full.” He sat up and hovered over Steve’s straining cock, lining himself up and sinking down, groaning loudly as he felt Steve fill him completely.

He looked down at Steve, who was flushed and panting, eyes bright and groaning out Danny’s name softly. Danny started moving, fucking himself on Steve’s cock, and delighting in the whimpers and cries coming from him. He gasped as Steve’s cock stroked over his prostate, lighting him up inside. He moved faster, a constant mutter of “fuck, Steve,  _fuck_ , god you feel so  _good_ , Steve!” falling from his lips. He clenched down, watching Steve’s face slacken in pleasure and his body tensed. Danny groaned out “Steve” and “God, I love you” and Steve wailed, his back arching off the bed and his arms straining against the handcuffs.

Danny ground down onto Steve’s cock, squeezing tightly around him and watching Steve shudder through his orgasm beautifully beneath him. He pulled off Steve’s cock and rose up onto his knees, husking “Sit up.”

Steve grabbed the slats of the headboard and pulled himself up further on the bed, struggling to a sitting position and resting his bound hands in his lap. Danny sat back on his heels and watched, stroking his cock lazily. When Steve’s back finally rested against the headboard, Danny pulled the condom off his softening cock lying limply on his thigh and tied it, throwing it to the side and crawling forward to straddle Steve’s waist.  Steve stared at Danny’s reddened, dripping cock bobbing in front of him and bit his lip. He looked up at Danny, pupils blown wide and sweat dripping down his collarbone, and whispered, “Please.”

Danny groaned loudly and clenched the base of his cock tightly. “Open up.” He said roughly, grabbing the headboard with his other hand and leaning forward to run the head of his cock over Steve’s bottom lip. Steve licked the precome lingering on his lips and opened his mouth obediently. Danny inched forward, feeding his cock into Steve’s mouth and letting the wet heat envelop him slowly. He twisted his hand into Steve’s sweat damp hair, holding his head still Steve grunted his approval and Danny bit his lip to avoid an embarrassingly needy sound from escaping.

He fed Steve his cock again, fucking shallowly into his mouth and threw his head back, groaning with pleasure. Steve sucked sloppily at Danny’s cock, flicking his tongue against the head every time Danny pulled out. Danny looked down to meet Steve’s gaze, his deep blue eyes hazy with lust and his kiss-swollen lips stretching lewdly around Danny’s cock. Danny gasped, the low heat pulsing deep in his belly rising quickly to engulf him, vision whiting out and static ringing loudly through his ears as he came down Steve’s throat.

Steve sucked the last bit of come from Danny, opening his mouth and letting Danny’s cock fall from his lips. Danny breathed heavily, leaning back and slumping against Steve’s chest, a happy mumble rumbling through his chest. Steve knocked his shoulder against Danny’s. “Danny.” His voice was hoarse, and Danny shivered at the sound. “Really, Danny, can I please take these handcuffs off?”

“Do it yourself,” Danny grumbled, pressing his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. “No, wait,” he said after a momentary pause, “you probably would do something like that and then injure yourself, just come here.”

He moved off of Steve’s lap, raising his bound hands and unlocking the cuffs, tossing them to the side.  Steve grimaced slightly and rubbed at his slightly bruised wrists. He looked up to see Danny looking at him worriedly.

“Too much?” he asked softly, and Steve smiled reassuringly.

“Just right.” He assured him, pulling Danny against him and kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
